


Träume sind nicht nur Schäume

by RammBook



Series: Verträumte Begegnungen [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: German version of my story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RammBook/pseuds/RammBook
Summary: Della, allein und gefangen auf dem Mond, bleibt nichts anderes übrig als zu träumen. Doch die Unterhaltungen mit ihrer Familie sind mehr als nur Hirngespinste.German version of "Lost in Dreams"





	Träume sind nicht nur Schäume

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lost in Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651534) by [RammBook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RammBook/pseuds/RammBook). 



> This is the German version of "Lost in Dreams" i am the author of both, i prefer writing in German and then translating it.

Träume sind nicht wie Bewusstlosigkeit. In Träumen schwebst du nicht durchs All, verloren in der Dunkelheit, vergessen in der echten Welt. In Träumen bist du verbunden. Mit dir selbst, mit der Welt, weit weg von den Tiefen des Alls. 

Sie war zurück auf der Erde. Das Gras war feucht, genauso wie ihr Gesicht und die Wände des Geldspeichers waren kalt und hart. Sie hatte gar nicht gewusst, wie sehr sie ihn vermisst hatte. Sie strich über den Beton und lächelte. Er war genauso wie früher. Sie betrat das Gebäude, dass still dalag. Sie benutzte die Treppen, stieg sie gemächlich Stufe für Stufe hoch. Wie früher. Sie blickte aus einem der Fenster auf der mittleren Etage. Es war ein unnötiges Fenster, aber sie hatte es schon immer geliebt. Von hier aus konnte man weit blicken. Weiter als von ganz oben, fand sie. Es war hoch genug, aber nicht zu hoch. Sie fühlte sich frei, aber sicher. Der Nebel waberte gespenstisch um den Betonblock und versperrte den Blick auf die See und in die Stadt. Sie seufzte. Sie vermisste Duckburg. Unten regte sich etwas und so beugte sie sich vor, Finger an die Fensterbank geklammert. Eine Person, klein und unscheinbar.  
Deeeellaaa!", rief sie suchend, verzerrt und verbogen, piepsig und tief, auf und abschwellend. Verzweifelt. Es piepte. Connection lost, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und sie zog scharf die Luft ein. Die Person wandte sich zu ihrem Fenster und erstarrte. Blaues Licht schien sie zu verbrennen und so zog sie sich zurück. Sie atmete tief durch. Sie hatte sie gesehen. Sie musste weg. Sie meinte zu hören, wie die Eingangstür aufschwang. Nach oben. Sie rannte die Treppen hoch, nahm zwei Stufen auf einmal und ignorierte die zahlreichen Stimmen, die hinter den Türen nach ihr riefen und ohne Zweifel zahlreiche Erinnerungen bereithielten. Sie rannte und rannte, ohne je ein Ende zu erkennen, aber ihre Seite stach und Atmen schmerzte und sie konnte nicht mehr. Sie lief weiter. Lief bis nach oben, bis aufs Dach, Endstation. Der Wind wehte durch ihr Haar und sie sprintete zum äußersten Ende des Daches. Normalerweise hätte sie nicht gezögert, den Eindringling außer Gefecht zu setzen, aber… Er war da.

"Della", sagte die Stimme. Verwundert, aber erleichert. Jetzt, da der Nebel nicht mehr verzerrte, verdrehte und vertauschte, erkannte sie sie. "Donald," sagte sie und drehte sich um. Er sah klein aus. Als wäre er in sich zusammen gefallen. Die Ringe unter seinen Augen sprachen von zahlreichen durchwachten Nächten und sein Atem rasselte. Er sah so klein aus und so alt, so groß und so jung, es tat weh. Was hatte sie nur getan?   
"Du bist wieder da. Du bist wieder da, oh Della ich hab dich so vermisst!" Er schlang seine Arme um sie und sie presste sich an ihn. "Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne dich machen soll," wisperte er und sie war sich nicht sicher ob der Wind mit ihr ein Spielchen trieb. Sie löste sich von ihm und ging zur Kante des Daches. "Es ist ein Traum," stellte sie fest und setzte sich hin, ihre Beine ganz kurz vor dem Abgrund. "Der Nebel ist nicht so dicht," erklärte sie und klopfte neben sich. "Er kann gar nicht real sein." Er nickte so wie er es immer tat, wenn sie ihm etwas erklärte und er so tat als ob er es verstand. "Ist nicht so wichtig." Er setzte sich neben sie und gemeinsam blickten sie zur Stadt, die im Nebel versank. Sie seufzte und vergrub ihren Kopf zwischen ihren Armen. Er blickte sie besorgt an und sie lächelte. Er war genauso wie früher. Vorher. Bevor sie… "Mir geht's gut," sagte sie stattdessen und er zog zweifelnd eine Augenbraue hoch. "Guck mich nicht so an," motzte sie and schubste ihn zur Seite. Er fiel quackend um und sie lachte. "Hör auf, dir Sorgen zu machen. Das hier ist nicht real." Er rappelte sich auf und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter, aber sie spürte sie nicht mehr.   
"Das ist nicht wichtig. Hauptsache, dir geht es gut!" Er richtete sich bei diesen Worten auf, sackte dann aber wieder zusammen. "Wo auch immer du bist," murmelte er und ihr Herz sank. "Ich bin noch am Leben," wollte sie sagen. "Mir geht es gut," wollte sie sagen. "Ich bin auf dem Mond," wollte sie sagen.  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich," sagte sie stattdessen. "Ich bin Della Duck, ich bin praktisch schon Zuhause!" Er lächelte sie and und zum ersten Mal lächelte sie zurück.   
"Ja, ja das bist du." Sie blickten sich ein letztes Mal an, bevor ihre Umgebung verschwomm und ihr Bruder verschwand. Sie war wieder auf dem Mond.   
Als er diesen Morgen aufwachte, hatte er zum ersten Mal seit drei Monaten nicht das Gefühl, als habe er etwas verloren. Jemanden.


End file.
